Dawn of the Dragons
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: Leo is taken away by Red Eyes Darkness Dragon to help in his plans for world domination with the help of the Fifth Dragon. Carly's cousin comes to visit and proves be with Red Eyes too. Can they be stopped before dragons take over the world? Find Out!
1. Chapter 1: The Promise

**Dawn of the Dragons**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: The Promise**

"Leo!" yelled Luna, as she watched her twin brother fall off the highway because of Machine Emerperor Skiel's attack.

Yusei, Crow, Jack, and Akiza who were watching the duel from the sidelines stopped thier duel runners imediately from the shock of seeing Leo fall. Suddenly a strange sensation passed through all five of the Signers, and all of thier dragon marks began to glow.

It wasn't long until the Crimson Dragon itself appeared. The sight of the magnificent dragon surprised everyone, including the duel's unseen spectators. A red floated down from the Crimson Dragon's claw and engulfed Leo, allowing the unconious boy to float gently to the ground.

After Leo was safe the Crimson Dragon gave a final roar and dissappeared.

"Enough!" said Lucciano, pausing the screen " we watched this duel over and over agian, but still haven't come up with an answer onto why the Crimson Dragon appeared to save this boy!"

" Calm down Lucciano" said Placido " it is strange that the Crimson Dragon would save someone who is not a Signer, or doesn't have any special powers what so ever. Don't you agree Jose?"

"Maybe" said Jose " but this Leo may have more potential than we orginally thought. Lucciano, bring him to me, I want to duel this runt myself,"

* * *

At that moment Leo couldn't tell exactly where he was, only that it was black. Not one single source of light penatrated this inky veil.

"Am I dead?" thought Leo.

Suddenly, two red lights shown through the darkness, illuminating the fearsome form of a large black and red dragon. The dragon's ruby red eyes locked on Leo and the blue-haired felt hypnotized by the dragon's fiery gaze.

" I can help you achieve want you always wanted" said the dragon " swear your loyalty to me and I will awaken your true power,"

Leo didn't know what to make of the dragon's strange offer. This whole thing had to be dream, dragon's don't appear out of nowhere. Deciding to play along with his wild imagination Leo agreed to the dragon's terms.

The mysterious black and red dragon smiled a toothy grin, threw its head back and roared. When Leo jolted awake, the dragon was gone, as was the darkness, but not the eerie feeling that was creeping up the young boy's spine.

Looking to his left Leo saw his duel deck neatly stacked and picked up the first card from the top. When he turned it over the card picked was revealed to be Power Tool Dragon.

"Something's going down old friend" said Leo to his Power Tool Dragon " I don't no what it is, whatever or whoever it is, is going to wish they never messed with us,"

* * *

After thier battle with Lucciano, Luna wasn't sure if Leo would ever wake up agian. Machine Emepror Skiel's powerful attack had knocked Leo out cold for days. Fortunately, Leo was now nearly recovered. He slept and ate more often, but Luna took that in as normal brother behavior.

A call came ringing in on the video phone, Luna pressed the 'recieve' button and Dexter's face popped on screen.

"Hi Luna" said Dexter " just calling to remind Leo to come to the movie theater today. Horror House 5 is this season's number one hit!"

"I don't know why you boys like horror movies so much" said Luna " they all end the same. It gets boring after awhile,"

"Bite your tounge!" shouted Dexter " the Horror House series is A-rate material all the way!"

"More like X-rate" said Luna " still I'll tell Leo that you called,"

With those last few words, she hung up the phone.

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack Atlas was taking a little breather from working on his runner for the WRGP and decided to pay his friend, Carly Carmine, a visit. What he didn't expect to find was to find the clumsy reporter in the middle of a cleaning spree.

The look on Carly's face was frantic, but when she saw Jack, her body froze and her cheeks flushed in embrassment.

"What's going on here?" asked Jack " you've never been so eager to clean before,"

" I know its embrassing" said Carly " but my cousin is going to be arriving at any minute, and I have to get this place before she..."

Carly's eyes landed on her wall clock, realizing to time, she freaked out and shouted...

"And I'm going to be late picking her up at the airport!"

"No problem" said Jack " hop my duel runner and let's go,"

With Jack's help, both him and Carly made it just in time to greet the brown-haired girl just as she stepped out of the terminal. The two girls hugged each other instantly and introductions were quickly made.

"Cousin Tiffany" said Carly " I like you to meet, Jack Atlas,"

"Nice to meet you Jack" said Tiffany " I'm Tiffany Malone,"

"Tiffany Malone?" said Jack " where have I heard that name before? Oh yes, you're that reporter famous for the interviews of the three orginal champions; Yugi, Kaiba, and Joey,"

"That's me" said Tiffany " and just because I'm thirty-years old doesn't mean I can't still kick your but,"

"Tiffany's the one who gave me my fortune-telling deck" said Carly " her deck however is built out of the cards she won from every duelist she ever beat,"

"She must be pretty good then" said Jack " perhaps we will duel sometime,"

"Yes" said Tiffany " perhaps we shall,"

* * *

Later that evening, at 5 o' clock, Leo met Dexter at the movie theater to watch Horror House 5. The two friends emerged from the building two hours later, thier skin drained of color, and their eyes wide with fright.

"That was almost as scary as Horror House 4" said Leo, trying to hide the fact that he was shivering " I can't wait for the sequel,"

"I can't wait to get home" said Dexter " come on Leo, its getting dark,"

But as the two friends started the long walk home a figure suddenly jumped out of the shadows knocking both boys out. A few minutes later, Dexter awakened, trying to convince himself what had just happened had been a dream.

A quick look around proved otherwise, and his heart instantly throbbed with fear and worry. Leo was gone!


	2. Chapter 2: A Forced Hand

**Ch.2: A Forced Hand**

Jack, Yusei, and Crow weren't expecting any company later tonight, but when a frantic Dexter shook all of them awake they had no choice but to get up and listen to the boy's desperate pleas. Problem is he was talked so fast, that his words were mumbled.

"Whoa Dex slow down" said Yusei, placing a calming hand on the boy's shoulder " now calmly explian what happened,"

"Leo's been kidnapped!" yelled Dexter.

"What?!" shouted Yusei, Crow, and Jack.

"Someone jumped us on the way home" said Dexter " we blacked out, when I woke up Leo was gone,"

"I'll go and inform the others" said Yusei, looking at Crow and Jack " you guys get on your runners and look for Leo. I'll join you as soon as I can,"

In just minutes the terrible news had been spread and the small search party set out to find the missing boy. Luna was deeply worried for her twin's safety. All her life, Leo was the one that was looking after her. Now the roles had been reversed, and she was the one looking after him.

"Please Leo" thought Luna to herself " please be okay,"

* * *

Leo awakened to find himself in a strange blue-grey chamber made out of smooth, cool stone. A duel disk had been placed on one of his arms, and a heavy chain bounded his leg to the floor.

Laughter echoed through the chamber as Jose entered the room. Not wanting to face this opponent laying down Leo stood up and glared at Jose.

"Well" laughed Jose " you do have some fire burning in those eyes. To bad you're dueling record is so pitiful,"

"What's going on?" said Leo " Why'd you bring me here? What is this place?"

"So inquisitive" said Jose " I thought toddlers have better sense. The reason your here is quite simple, what can you tell me of the Crimson Dragon?"

"How should I know?" said Leo " I'm not a Signer,"

"The boy doth protest to much" said Jose " admit it! You crave power that you can never have, 'cause without it you're weak! Not strong enough to defend your sister! Not strong enough to help out your friends! You're just a little brat that's always getting in their way! Cry for help all you want, none of them miss you! None of them even like you!"

"Shut up!" shouted Leo, readying his duel disk " I'll show you that I can be as good as any Signer. Let's duel!"

"Very well" said Jose, preparing his duel disk as well " but it will all end where it began, failure,"

"Duel!" shouted Jose and Leo, and the duel began.

* * *

Meanwhile, the search party arrived back at the renvedous point with defeated looks on thier faces. Not one of them had found any trace of Leo. Luna broke out into tears and cried openly on Akiza's shoulder.

"Where could he be?" Luna sobbed.

Just as there seemed to be no more hope an outburst from Crow suddenly boosted everyone's spirits.

"Leo's duel disk just went active!" said Crow in excitement " if we can lock onto the frequency, we can trace him to where his kidnappers have taken him,"

"Then what are we waiting for?" said Yusei " let's ride!"

* * *

**Jose LP: 1800 Leo LP: 800**

It had been one tough duel so far, but Leo had found away to survive it. Jose's Tiger Warrior was one tough cookie ith 2000 attack points. Luckily, Leo's Power Tool Dragon was 300 attack points higher.

However, with the field spell, Lair of the Forbidden in play, Jose could double the attack points of one his monsters once per round, amking them stronger than anything Leo could play.

"Give up boy" said Jose " you cannot win. You're not a Signer, a pyshic, or anything of the kind. You're not worthy of the power of the Crimson Dragon,"

Leo had tried his best to block out Jose's words for the entire duel, but the truth is he was starting to believe them. Memories flashed through mind showing him of all the adventures he had been on with Luna and the others, but then came the bad memories. Memories of him being all alone at night wishing that he could do more, and beating himself up when he felt like he was weak.

Leo's eyes locked on Jose, and he could the faces of his friends grinning and laughing at him. Suddenly all that bitterness he felt before turned to anger and a dark, black light started to glow around his body.

_"Yes" whispered a voice in his head " feel the darkness, embrace its power, show your true strentgh!"_

A glowing black card suddenly shined from Leo's deck, and he drew it just as Yusei and the others arrived. Luna's mark, as well as the other Signer's marks, began to glow and burn as Leo played his newly gained card.

" I play the spell Dark Earth Transformation" said Leo " with this card in Power Tool Dragon is released from his metal form to once agian become flesh and blood. Come out, Power Earth Dragon!"

Luna gasped when she saw Power Tool's Dragon's flesh and blood form.

"Guys " said Luna " that looks exactly like the fifth dragon from my dream that helped your dragons defeat the Dark Signers,"

"But that's impossible" said Jack " Leo's not a Signer, there's no way he could have the fifth dragon. Crow was given the mark right after we beat Goodwin,"

Power Earth Dragon had a whopping 3000 attack points, that meant big trouble for Jose's Tiger Warrior if the attack went through. But with the Lair of the Forbidden field spell still in play Tiger Warriors attack points would double to 4000, making it stronger than Leo's dragon.

"You lost Leo" laughed Jose " your dragon doesn't have enough strentgh to finish me off, your toast!"

" You'd think so wouldn't you" said Leo " I activate Power Earth Dragon's special ability. Until the end of the turn my Power Earth Dragon can call on the strentgh of my Power Tool Dragon that I used to summon it making its attack points 5300!"

"What?" said Jose.

"And since your Lair of the Forbidden can only double your monsters attack points once per round, guess what that means" said Leo " my dragon is stronger than your tiger! Power Earth Dragon attack!"

With that Power Earth Dragon released a stream of searing gold flame at Jose, destroying his Tiger Warrior and making his life points drop to zero. The battle was over, Leo had won!

"He did it!" yelled Crow, and everyone joined him in jumping up and down for joy.

Luna was about to run up and hug her brother when Kuribon appeared in front of her wailing in warning. A black cloud suddenly appeared in the center of the arena, as it dissipated a massive black and red dragon was revealed.

"That's Red Eyes Darkness Dragon," said Jack, as he and the others stood amazed.

"Come Leo" said Red Eyes " the time has come to fufill your destiny,"

A bright red light suddenly filled the room and when it vanished both Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and Leo had disappeared.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Carly's apartment, Tiffany was playing solitare on the computer when the ruby pendant around her neck began to glow. It was a sign from her master and she knew what it meant.

"Another member has joined our cause" thought Tiffany " soon our army shall be complete, and then we will rule the world,"


	3. Chapter 3: Carly's Discovery

**Ch.3: Carly's Discovery**

The next morning at Leo's and Luna's mansion could only be described as ansty. Carly had brought Tiffany along so that her cousin could meet her friends, but once they both heard about Leo's disappearance, it wasn't long before they too fell victim to the solemn mood.

"There's one thing I don't understand," said Tiffany, finally breaking the silence.

"What's that?" asked Jack.

"Red Eyes Darkness Dragon is a duel monster card" Tiffany explianed " so how can he possibly have the power to take Leo away?"

"He came from the Spirit World" said Luna " but something was different about him. He didn't feel like a spirit, more like he was alive,"

"Is that possible?" asked Akiza " can a duel spirit actually be cable into turning into flesh and blood?"

"After all the things we've been through I wouldn't be surprised," said Yusei "the main concern is what does Red Eyes have planned for Leo,"

"Not only that but his Power Earth Dragon" said Crow, cutting in " Luna said herself that that was the fifth dragon she saw fighting the Dark Signers in her vision,"

"The fifth dragon you were supposed to have," said Jack, glancing at Crow.

Before another sentence could be spoken out Tiffany's cellphone rang. Picking it up the reporter talked for a few minutes and hung up.

"I have to go" she announced to the others " my interview's been changed to twelve and I have to be at the Phoenix Station before then,"

" Phoenix Station?" said Yusei " but that place has been abandoned for months now because of that core explosion,"

"Well I guess some of us like to live dangerously" said Tiffany, then turned to Carly " borrow the car cuz, I got to get cruising,"

"No prob, I'll drive you," said Carly, and quickly drove her cousin all the way to Phoenix Station.

If one word could describe this place it would probably be 'wow'. The whole place was built to look like an ancient temple, attracting many duelists to get the authenic feel for the duel monsters game. Of course, thanks to the core explosion a few months ago, people were ordered to stay away until the building could be repiared.

Tiffany stepped out of the car and turned to Carly.

"My client is very shy" Tiffany told her cousin " if I bring another person along he might run, so I need you to wait out here for me okay?"

"Okay," said Carly.

With that said Tiffany began to descend the stiars into the basement of Phoenix Station. Carly kept her word and waited outside for her cousin to return. One hour passed, then two, then three, Carly was begining to get worried.

When things were entering the fourth hour and Tiffany still showed no signs of emerging that was all Carly could stand. Bravely the reporter marched down the stairs to basement where she saw Tiffany disappear. What she found at the bottom of the steps was amazing.

It was big underground room, ornately decorated like the rest of Phoenix Station was. The scenery was so beautiful that Carly almost forgot why she had come down here when a monstrous roar echoed from the other end of the room.

Peering around a pillar, Carly gasped when she the unmistakeable form of Red Eyes Darkness Dragon. But that wasn't all that caught her attention, there were three people bowing to it on the floor.

One figure was boy with black-hair she really didn't know, the second one was definately her cousin Tiffany, and the third was...Leo!

"So this is where he disappeared too" thought Carly " I got to tell the others quick,"

Getting out her cellphone Carly quickly contacted Jack on speed dial. The blond-haired duelist was a little grumpy for being disturbed, but his demonor quickly softened the moment he heard Carly's voice.

"Carly, where are you?" said Jack over the phone " you and your cousin should have been back hours ago,"

"Listen Jack there's no time to explian" said Carly " I found Leo. Tiffany...Red Eyes...station,"

Jack angrilly shook his cellphone because the battery power was getting low. But before the power completely died out what Jack heard next could possibly be described as the most horrifying sound in his life. The sound of Carly screaming and then the phone going dead.


	4. Chapter 4: Shadows On The March

**Ch.4: Shadows On The March**

Jack wasted no time waking up Yusei and Crow. When they both heard the horrifying news, the others were quickly informed. Yusei and Crow went to meet up with the others at the twins mansion, but Jack just took his duel runner and sped off to find Carly.

" Last place she went was Phoenix Station" thought Jack " I'll search there first,"

Within minutes Jack arrived at the ruined site. Carly's car was still parked outside the station when Jack arrived, but a quick once over proved that there was nobody inside. Jack was about to enter the station and begin his search when a loud, femine scream suddenly pierced through the air. Jack would have recgonized that scream from anywhere.

"Carly!" yelled Jack, sprinting off to West.

From inside the ruins of the Phoenix Station, the black-haired boy Carly had saw earlier looked down at Leo as Jack ran off to find the source of Carly's scream.

" Tiffany's about to make contact with her target" said the black-haired boy to Leo " it is time for you to claim our real prize,"

"Don't worry Mange" said Leo " there is no way I would fail Lord Red Eyes,"

With that Leo sprinted off to take care of his target, while Mange watched him go, a devilous smile growing on his face.

* * *

" Carly!" yelled Jack, who was now standing in the middle of an abandoned street.

"Jack!" yelled Carly's voice " Up here!"

Without hestitation Jack looked up and his eyes widened with horror. For there, was Carly, her body attached to some gigantic wheel. The poor reporter's body was nearly covered with cuts and scrapes. Jack's anger was at its peak when he saw what kind of damage had been done to his friend.

"Who did this to you?" Jack growled.

"I did," said a voice, then all of sudden Tiffany walked out of the shadows.

"What? Tiffany?" said Jack " why would you do this to your own cousin?"

"How else could I get you and your dragon out of hiding?" said Tiffany " I know that deep inside you really care for my cousin, so what better way to lure you here? Lord Red Eyes would be very pleased if your Red Dragon Archfiend joined our cause,"

"As if," said Jack.

"Fine don't duel" said Tiffany " but are you really willing to risk Carly's life?"

"Fine then" said Jack, activating his duel disk " let's duel!"

* * *

Crow and Yusei once agian found themselves on thier duel runners, not just looking for Leo, but Carly as well. After filling in the others about Carly's disappearance, the question came to mind just why all these things were happening anyway.

"This just doesn't make any sense" said Crow " Leo's the keeper of the fifth dragon, he's taken away, and now Carly's disappeared. What in the world is happening to this town?"

" I don't know what this means either Crow but...," before Yusei could finish his sentence, he had to stop his runner from hitting a girl who just ran in the road.

"Are you alright?" said Yusei, as he stepped off his bike and looked at the girl.

Everything looked alright, except the girl wasn't human. In fact she looked more like a humaniod fox, with two gold braclets clamped around her wrists, a golden necklace with a red stone, and a diamond staff clutched in her hand.

While Crow and Yusei stood stunned by her appearence the fox looked at them, quickly noticing the dragon marks on thier arms.

"You're Signers" said the fox " you must take me to see Luna at once, the Spirit World and the Human World are in terrible danger,"

"Hop on," said Crow.

The fox climbed onto Crow's duel runner, and they and Yusei raced all the way back to the twins mansion. As they traveled Yusei's brian was in full gear.

"If the Spirit World is involved" thought Yusei " then I can only imagine things getting worse before getting better,"

* * *

**Jack's LP: 1500 Tiffany's LP: 2000**

Things had been tough in this battle from the very begining. Now Jack could see why Tiffany Malone had gotten the reputation of the toughest invesigative reporter. The only way for Tiffany to get an interview with clients was to beat them in a duel.

To make things more interesting, she always made a bet with clients and offered to trade her rarest card for thier rarest card. The evidence on who won all those duels became apparent when Tiffany summoned Red Eyes Black Dragon and Blue Eyes White Dragon during the middle of her duel with Jack.

Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend was fighting againist some pretty grim odds, especially since at the moment he didn't possess superior attack points. Luckily spell Force Shield in play, Jack could negate one of Tiffany's attacks once per round.

He couldn't afford to take anymore damage, 'cause every time he did, Carly would scream in pain as electricity arched through her body.

"Time's run out to think Jack" said Tiffany, taking her turn " I activate the trap Zetta's Offering, which summons two dragon tokens to the field in defense mode. but they won't be sticking around for long. I sacrifice my two tokens to summon my ultimate beast. Behold, Zetta, the King of Dragons,"

A giant, fiery red dragon suddenly appeared on the field, wearing a crown of gold, and a big purple stone hung around his neck. The giant dragons fearmose yellow eyes glowed with the eerie light of the harvest moon as it eyed Jack.

Zetta's attack points were 3500, more than enough to destroy Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend if the attack got through. His Force Shield magic card wouldn't be enough to stop all three of the dragons attacks. Luckily he had the face down Mirror Force for extra backup.

Once Tiffany revealed Zetta's special abilites however all his plans were quickly dashed. First Zetta canceled all his spells and traps, and then gained half the attack points for every dragon monster on the field making his attack points 7800.

With Jack's spells and traps negated he was sitting duck when Zetta unleashed his attack. Jack was blasted on his back as his Life Points dropped to zero, and Carly gave out a final scream of pain before the shock of the electricity knocked her unconious.

Tiffany motioned for Zetta to get Carly down from the torture wheel while she walked over to Jack who was struggling to stand up. The blond duelist was in to much pain to move as he witnessed Tiffany grabbing Red Dragon Archfiend card, then the female duelist leaned and whispered in Jack's ear.

"The lotus blooms when the full moon shines,"

With that said Tiffany handed Jack one of her own cards and walked away without another word. Managing to get up to a sitting position Jack looked over the card Tiffany had given him, his eyes widening in surprise when he read what it was.

A weak moan suddenly interrupted his thoughts as he glanced towards the motionless Carly. He had to get her to a hospital fast, before anything else could go wrong.

Dragging Carly to his duel runner Jack had them off in flash, hoping he would make it just in time to save Carly's life.

* * *

Meanwhile, Akiza and Luna were little aware of an evil presence that arrived at thier very doorstep, until Leo stepped in with an evil grin on his face as he saw the two startled ladies. Leo's dark eyes looked over at his twin sister as he growled in a sinister voice.

"Hello Sis, ready to duel?"


	5. Chapter 5: Trouble Times Two

**Ch.5: Trouble Times Two**

Yusei, Crow, and their mysterious guest from the Spirit World, who revealed her name to be Kita, arrived at the mansion about five minutes later, walking in on shocking sight. Luna and Leo both stood with thier duel disks at the ready, with Akiza watching from the sidelines.

"Akiza" called Yusei, as he Crow, and Kita ran up to her " what's going on here?"

"Its Leo" said Akiza " he wants to take Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon. And...who's the fox?"

"I am Kita, Guardian of the Forest" said the humaniod fox " I have come from the Spirit World to warn Luna of the danger her world is in, but I guess I've come to late,"

"If you four are done talking over there, let's get this duel on the road," said Leo.

"Fine" said Luna " the first move is mine. I summon out Sunlight Unicorn in attack mode,"

**Sunlight Unicorn ATTK: 1800**

"Nice try Sis" said Leo " but check out this combination. I summon Morphtonic Cellphon to the field in attack mode. Then I play the spell card Speed Dail. When Speed Dail is activated Cellphon dials a random number on his chest, and the number it lands on determines whether your monster takes damage or if your life points take damage. Dail Cellphon!"

Cellphon dails and dails until the white light on his chest suddenly stops illuminating a two.

" Its a two!" shouted Leo " that means your Sunlight Unicorn's attack point are cut in half leaving him with only 900. And now that he's weaker, Morphtronic Cellphon attack!"

**Leo's LP: 4000 Luna's LP: 3100**

" I summon out Clean Machine in defense mode and end my turn" said Leo " your move Sis,"

"Alright then" said Luna, then thought to herself " I got to snap Leo out of Red Eyes control, but how?"

" I activate the trap Fairy Dance" said Luna " with this trap three fairy tokens are summoned to the field, but the two of them won't be sticking around for long. I sacrifice them so that I can summon Ancient Fairy Dragon. And thanks to her special ability I can summon a level four or below monster directly to my field. I choose, Fairy Archer, join thise battle!"

**Ancient Fairy Dragon ATTK: 2800 Fairy Archer ATTK: 1300**

" Ancient Fairy Dragon attack Morphtronic Cellphon!" yelled Luna.

"Not so fast Sis" said Leo " I activate Clean Machine's ability. Once per round it can equip a monster from your field to itself, and I choose your Ancient Fairy Dragon,"

Ancient Fairy Dragon is absorbed preventing the attack.

"You're gonna pay for that" said Luna, as she watched her dragon get absorbed by Leo's monster " I sacrifice my last fairy token so that Fairy Archer can deal 800 points of direct damage to you,"

**Leo's LP: 3200 Luna's LP: 3100**

" Its about time you started dealing some damage" said Leo " my move, and I summon Machine Bear to the field in attack mode, but he won't be sticking around for long. I tune Machine Bear with Morphtronic Cellphon in order to summon Power Tool Dragon. And since I used Machine Bear to summon him my dragon a 600 attack point boost,"

**Power Tool Dragon's ATTK: 2900**

"Attack Fairy Archer!" yelled Leo.

Power Tool attcks destroying Fairy Archer and drags Luna's Life points down to 1500. But Leo's move isn't done yet.

"There's another cost for me using Machine Bear for a sychro summon" said Leo " one of the monsters on my field is destroyed. I choose to destroy Clean Machine. With clean Machine gone you may get your Ancient Fairy Dragon back, but you also take 300 points of damage,"

**Leo's LP: 3200 Luna's LP: 1200**

"I put one card face down and end my turn," siad Leo.

"Then its my move" said Luna " I play the spell card Revival, with this my Life Points get boosted by 800. Then I activate the spell Ancient Treasure giving my Ancient Fairy Dragon a 700 attack point boost making he attack points raise to 3500. And now that she has more attack points than your dragon, Ancient Fairy Dragon attack!"

"Not so fast Sis" said Leo " I activate the trap, Cyber Shield, which negates your monsters attack, making the battle damage zero. Sorry, but it looks like my Power Tool Dragon is sticking to fight another round,"

" I end my turn," said Luna.

**Leo's LP: 3200 Luna's LP: 2000**

" I draw!" said Leo, grinning when he saw the card he just drawn " and you've lost. I play the spell Dark Earth Transformation, changing Power Tool Dragon into Power Earth Dragon. And since I used a Power Tool Dragon in order to summon him my Power Earth Dragon can gain all the attack points my Power Tool Dragon possessed before he left the field,"

**Power Earth Dragon's ATTK: 6400**

"His dragon's to powerful!" said Crow, from the sidelines.

"Luna, look out!" yelled Yusei.

But it was to late to stop the inevitable. Power Earth Dragon's attack went through making Luna's Life Points drop down to zero and making Luna fall down to the ground. Leo walked over to his sister's duel disk and grabbed Ancient Fairy Dragon.

"Red Eyes will be pleased," said Leo.

With that said Leo ran back into the shadows. Yusei gave chase, but it was to late, Leo had gotten to far of a ahead start and disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6: Gateway To The Spirit World

**Ch.6: Gateway To The Spirit World**

Yusei returned conceding defeat when he rejoined the others. Kita was helping a weeping Luna back into the mansion, followed by Akiza and Crow. Yusei followed and joined them all inside.

Kita took a seat on the couch across from the others, her foxy yellow eyes looking downward, and her face twisted in disappiontment.

" I arrived to late" said Kita, apologizing to Luna " my mission was to protect Ancient Fairy Dragon, but I failed. Now Red Eyes Darkness Dragon is one step closer to getting what he wants,"

"Can you tell us anything about what's going on here?" asked Akiza.

"Yeah" said Crow " like why does Leo have the fifth dragon? And just what is this Red Eyes plan anways?"

" Leo has always had the fifth dragon" said Kita " Power Earth Dragon had been one of the five dragons who helped bury the Dark Signers. But before the immortals could be completely sealed away Rasca cursed him changing him into the Power Tool Dragon you know today,"

" If that's true" said Luna " then my brother really is the fifth signer,"

" Not yet" said Kita " in order to become the fifth signer he must first correct the mistake he and his dragon has made, and awaken the golden card. Red Eyes plans to have this world conquered by dragons, his army is large, and there's no telling how much destruction they will leave behind,"

"We have to find Red Eyes before he forces Ancient Fairy Dragon to open the portal, or else this world will be doomed,"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the underground room of Phoenix Station Mange gladly took the two cards Tiffany and Leo had maintianed from thier duels and presented them to Red Eyes. Both cards glowed and soon the spirits of Red Dragon Archfiend and Ancient Fairy Dragon materialized before them.

When both dragons saw Red Eyes Darkness Dragon their eyes narrowed in anger. If Red Eyes noticed thier fierce glares his aura never budged. Mange and Tiffany pulled out a card called Chaos Chain and a light rope encircled the two dragons necks before either one them had a chance to attack Red Eyes.

"What do you want with us?" demanded Red Dragon Archfiend.

"To join me" said Red Eyes Darkness Dragon " dragons have slaves to the human race for to long, it is time we took control. You, Archfiend, will make a strong warrior. As for Ancient Fairy Dragon, her powers are the very key to our conquest,"

"Never!" said Ancient Fairy Dragon " I shall never open a portal to the Spirit World for you!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter" said Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, looking at servants " prepare the Shadow Chamber! This will make them change thier mind!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Jack was sitting impatiently in the waiting room of a hospital waiting for any news regarding Carly. She had looked bad when the doctors had taken her to the operating room. For fifthteen long minutes Jack's thoughts focused on nothing but Carly, then one of his cards dropped to the floor.

Picking up the card Jack glared at it realizing it was the one Tiffany had given him right after thier duel. The card that Tiffany had given Jack was a trap card called Dragon's Redemption. Once this card was activated all dragon monsters that were sent to the graveyard could come to the field and release a syrchronized attack againist the opponent leading up to massive damage.

"Why did she give me such a powerful card? thought Jack " who cares? One way or another, she is going down!"

Suddenly the nurse came in attracting all of Jack's attention on her.

"Mr. Atlas?" said the nurse.

"Yes" said Jack, his voice raising with excitement " where is she? How's Carly?"

" We didn't know how bad her condition was at first" said the nurse " but I'm glad to say she's not in any immediate danger. She's now fully concious and wishes to speak to you,"

With a grateful sigh of relief and a nod to the nurse Jack went inside Carly's room. The clumsy reporter was laying down on a medical bed with an IV drip attached to one of her arms. Carly grinned when she saw Jack enter the room.

The sight of her grin made Jack smile for a little bit as he sat down by her bedside, and gripped one of Carly's hands.

" I'm sorry I couldn't save you," said Jack.

" Its not your fault Jack" said Carly " the doctor says I'm going to be just fine. By the way, I think I've been worse when I became a Dark Signer,"

"Don't even speak of that time" said Jack " back then I thought I had lost you forever. Stupid destiny brought us nothing but grief,"

"But in the end everything turned out alright" said Carly " and they will this time too, I'm sure. The world is in great danger Jack, and even though I know my cousin has joined the dark side she's not evil. Why else would she give you that card?"

Jack agian looked at the card Tiffany had given him, Carly's words repeating in his head. Why indeed? Could Carly be right? Was Tiffany on thier side?

* * *

"She's ready Lord Red Eyes," said Mange bowing to Red Eyes Darkness Dragon.

"Bring her in," said Red Eyes.

With that said Ancient Fairy Dragon entered the room, and it was obivous something had changed ever since her exposure in the Shadow Chamber. Her color had almost turned completely black, and her green shined with a sinister gleam.

"Now" commanded Red Eyes Darkness Dragon " do it! Open the portal!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon gave a slight nod, reared her head back and roared. A swirling vortex soon formed in the sky, shooting out lightning, and attracting the attention of every human in the city.

From the hospital window Jack could see the vortex forming in the sky, while Yusei and the others watched the spectacal from the twins mansion. Kita's eyes widened when she saw the portal, then she hung her head in disgrace.

"Its to late" whispered the fox " the world is doomed,"


	7. Chapter 7: The White Lotus

**Ch.7: The White Lotus**

"This is Angela from Channel 6 News reporting in" said a blonde-haired reporter " panic flows through the streets as real-life dragons flood the skies. What was once just a harmless myth has now turned into deadly reality. Reports are coming in that some people have already been snatched off the street by these monsters and ...Ahhhh!"

The broadcast was immiately cut short when a Twin Headed Fire Dragon swooped down and snatched the reporter. Yusei and the others, who were watching the news, were shocked by the sheer chaos going on around them.

"How are we ever going to stop an army of living dragons?" said Akiza.

No one knew how to answer her. Yusei knew things would probably go back to normal if they defeated Red Eyes Darkness Dragon, but they had no idea where he was hiding. Suddenly, Yusei's cellphone rang, when he answered Jack's voice came through.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" asked Jack's voice.

"Yeah, Ol' Red Eyes got Luna's Ancient Fairy Dragon to open a portal to the Spirit World" said Yusei " have any luck finding Carly?"

"Yeah, I found her" said Jack " but thanks to her cousin Carly's not going to be able to leave the hospital for awhile,"

"What do you mean her cousin?" said Yusei " Tiffany? She's working with them too?"

"That's what I just said!" said Jack " I had to fight her in order to save Carly. She won, took my Red Dragon Archfiend and then gave me one of her own cards,"

"Why would she do that?" said Yusei.

"Don't know" said Jack " she might be fighting for our side, but I'm not sure,"

"Then we'll just have to find her and ask for ourselves won't we?" said Yusei.

Just after Jack had finished talking with Yusei, the nurse came in to check on Carly's condition. Jack took one more look at Carly who had drifted back into slumberland while he was on the phone.

"So peaceful" thought Jack, then said to nurse " Take care of her for me,"

"Don't worry" said the nurse, smiling as Jack left " we will,"

As Jack stepped into the lobby of the hospital, his eyes widened in surprise to see Tiffany standing in the center of the lobby. Anger flowing through his viens Jack approached her. Tiffany knew that Jack was bracing for a fight, unfortunately she didn't feel like giving him one.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Jack.

"Want to save the world?" said Tiffany, ignoring Jack's question " then you'll help me get the White Lotus. Its the only card that can end this chaos,"

"Why should I help you?" said Jack.

" You're not helping me, you're helping the world" said Tiffany " Red Eyes Darkness Dragon plans to feed on every dragon and human in the city in order to get stronger. If I hadn't rescued your Red Dragon Archfiend from the Shadow Chamber he would have been absorbed too,"

"So you want me to thank you?" said Jack, still angry, even after Tiffany handed him back his card.

" I don't expect you to" said Tiffany " just know that if Red Eyes absorbs Ancient Fairy and Power Earth Dragon, it will make it look like the immortals attack seem like a walk in the park,"

"Wait, how'd you know about that?" said Jack, surprised that Tiffany knew anything about the Signers war with the Earthbound Immortals.

" That is a tale for another time" said Tiffany, turning around and walking away " keep an eye on the moon, for it hides the secret to where the White Lotus is buried. Whether you like me or not, I am doing my part in helping to stop this war, for the Fifth Dragon if no one else,"

Before Jack could ask what Tiffany meant, the reporter vanished into midair. Jack was shocked at Tiffany's sudden dissappearance, but had no time to think of it now. Instead the duelist hopped aboard his duel runner and sped right back towards the twin's mansion to tell Yusei and the others what he had just found out.

It took a little convincing, but without any other plan to fall back on, the whole gang decided to follow Tiffany's directions and watch the moon. At first nothing interesting occured, and the whole group wondered if this was just a big waste of time.

Suddenly Kita sensed a great surge of energy, and a glowing white light descended from the moon's beam and rested a small magic card at their feet. Crow picked up to see a picture of a white lotus.

"Hmmm" said Crow, reading the White Lotus's description " this card gets equipped to a monster who is summoned back from the grave and gives them the power to destroy one monster, magic, or trap on the field. Wow, heavy duty stuff,"

"Why is Tiffany leading us to all these rare cards?" asked Akiza.

"Yeah" said Luna " all this seems mighty fishy to me,"

"Maybe" said Kita, looking at the others " but we have no time to wonder about where Tiffany's loyalties lie. Look and see for yourselves,"

Everyone's eyes looked to where Kita pointed her staff and gasped in horror when they saw the army of dragons roar in pain. Thier flesh and blood forms devolved into pure light and shot towards Phoenix Station.

"What's happening?" asked Yusei.

"We have no time to waste" said Kita " once Red Eyes Darkness Dragon finishes feeding on both dragons and humans his transformation will be complete. Hurry, we need to get to Phoenix Station and stop this threat before things get worse,"

With that everyone pumped up thier duel runners and sped towards Phoenix Station.


	8. Chapter 8: Signers Unite!

**Ch.8: Signers Unite!**

"Ah, the power" said Red Eyes Darkness Dragon " I never felt more alive,"

The black and red dragon had absorbed every dragon in his army, except for Ancient Fairy and Power Earth Dragon. Signer dragons were much to hard to swallow, even if thier spirits were weakened. No he would need even more power to absorb them, and the humans he captured might be the key.

"Mange!" commanded Red Eyes " bring me the humans! It's time for the second course of this feast,"

But as Mange left to go fufill his master's wishes, the room was shaken with a thundering expolsion, making a gaint hole in the wall. Out of the smoke came Luna, Akiza, Yusei, Jack, and Crow with thier dragons. It was Jack's Red Dragon Archfiend who had made the hole.

"Leo!" yelled Red Eyes " time to prove your skill. Destroy the Signers!"

With a nod Leo commanded his Power Earth Dragon to attack, launching a fireball right at Black Rose Dragon, only to be stopped by Crow, whose Black Feather Dragon absorbed the attack.

While continueing the fight, nobody noticed Luna slip away in order to get to the still chained Ancient Fairy Dragon. Luna tried to fight the tears in her eyes when she saw her dragon writhing and screaming in pain.

Desperate to set her free Luna grabbed the Chaos Chain that held Ancient Fairy Dragon bound and tried to break its hold. Unforunately, for Luna, Red Eyes Darkness Dragon saw her pitiful struggle and decided to do something about it.

A bright red light suddenly filled the room, making Leo and the Signers look and see Red Eyes charging up an attack in his jaws. Without warning the dragon fired, aiming striaght for Luna and Ancient Fairy Dragon. The attack hit its mark.

"Luna!" yelled Yusei and the others, heading over to see if she was okay.

But she wasn't, not after that attack. Leo watched as Yusei scooped up Luna in his arms, her body was beaten, bloodied, and battered. Akiza did whatever she could to find a pulse, but it was no good, Luna was dead.

"You Monster!" yelled Akiza, glaring angrilly at Red Eyes Darkness Dragon " how could you do this to a little kid!"

"It wasn't my fault she got in the way," said Red Eyes.

"Why you...," started Jack, but was to frustrated to finish.

"You're going to pay for this," seethed Yusei.

"Black Feather Dragon attack!" yelled Crow.

"Destroy him Red Dragon Archfiend !" yelled Jack.

"Go Black Rose Dragon!" yelled Akiza.

"Stardust Dragon!" yelled Yusei.

Time seemed to freeze at that moment for Leo when Yusei and the others began thier attack. Memories were starting to come back to the blue-haired boy. About his friends, thier fight with the Dark Signers, his sister, all the good times they had had. The spell Red Eyes Darkness Dragon had cast over Leo was losing its hold, especially when Leo's eyes kept staring at the sight of his dead sister in Yusei's arms.

Anger filled Leo's viens as he glared at Red Eyes. It was all his fault that Luna had died, and Leo was more than determined to make him pay the price for that deed. A glowing red star mark suddenly appeared on Leo's arm, making all the other Signers jerk in surprise when thier marks started glowing as well.

Shock could be read on everyone's faces when the Crimson Dragon appeared. Red Eyes Darkness Dragon growled at the Crimson Dragon's appearance and morphed into his true form, an Earthbound Immortal known as Jakal Rasca.

"Another Immortal?" said Crow, looking at the gaint, dog-like demon.

"Impossible," said Jack.

"Possible or not" said Yusei " its time we end this. You with us Leo?"

"You bet I am!" said Leo.

" I play the card Dragon's Redemption" said Yusei " now all the dragon monsters who have lost thier lives come back to life and unleash a sychronized attack againist Jakal Rasca. Rise up Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon. Attack!"

Ancient Fairy Dragon and Power Tool Dragon commensed thier attack, but even though their combined power totaled 5100, it still paled in comparision to Jakal Rasca's new gained power of 6000 attack points.

"Leo, catch!" said Crow, throwing the White Lotus card to Leo.

"Thanks Crow" said Leo, catching the card " I play the magic card White Lotus and equip it to my Power Tool Dragon. Now even if our combined attack fails Jakal Rasca will still be destroyed,"

"Fool" said Jakal Rasca " I gave you everything, and this is how you repay me,"

"You killed my sister" said Leo " its only fair that I return the favor. Power Tool Dragon attack!"

Enpowered by the White Lotus Power Tool Dragon attacked Jakal Rasca, making the dog-demon roar out in pain. Before the Immortal canine completley dissolved to dust he called out...

"My curse will live on...now and forever,"

"Save it for the grave" said Tiffany, entering out of the shadows " the reign of the Earthbound Immortals ends here,"


	9. Chapter 9: The End of a Curse

**Ch.9: The End of a Curse**

"Tiffany?" said Jack " what are you doing here?"

Paying no attention to the former king Tiffany walked up to an injured Mange and helped him into a sitting position. The poor black-haired boy coughed for a while, then opened his eyes to lay his gentle blue irises on Tiffany.

"Tiffany?" Mange choked weakly.

" I'm so glad you're alright," said Tiffany, hugging Mange.

"Where are we?" said Mange, confused about his surroundings " this doesn't look like Nazca,"

"I'll explian everything later" said Tiffany " but right now I believe that they need some help,"

Mange looked to see Tiffany staring at a group of people who circled the dead body of what seemed to be a young girl. There was a young blue-haired boy who looked really sad. Judging by the features Mange concluded that this boy and girl were related.

The Crimson Dragon was still hovering overhead and roared to Kita. Taking her cue the fox socceress pulled out her diamond staff and placed it on Luna's body. After chanting a few mystic words both Kita and the staff started to glow blue. Yusei and the others had to back away a few steps because of the bright light.

When the light faded Kita removed her staff and looked up at the Crimson Dragon, who gave a roar and disappeared. As soon as it disappeared all the Signers saw the return of Luna's dragon claw birthmark, a few minutes later she completely woke up.

While Yusei and the others cheered for joy, Leo immediately trapped his injured sister in a tight bear hug making her yell out in pain. Tiffany smiled as she watched Leo apologize up and down for his mistake, but soon focused her attention back on helping Mange stand up.

"Need a hand," said Akiza, helping Tiffany stand up Mange.

"Thanks for all your help" said Yusei, walking over with the others " we couldn't have saved Leo without your help,"

"No" said Tiffany " it is me who should be thanking you for your help. My friend Chazz a.k.a Mange would have been lost to the shadows forever if the Fifth Dragon didn't save him,"

"Chazz?" said Jack " as in Chazz Princeton? One of the top ranked pro duelists in America?"

"Nice to see I'm so well known in Japan still" said Chazz, with a smirk " I first met Tiffany when she interviewed me for one her articles. We became close friends and eventually started dating. I had a month long vacation coming up so we decided to travel to this weird tourist attraction called the Nazca Lines,"

"It wasn't very impressive, just big pictures that someone had decided to draw in the dirt. But one local we ran into said they were more than just pictures, they were seals. Preventing some kind of great evil from springing forth and take over the Earth. I thought the whole idea was crazy until Tiffany decided to take us to the temple,"

"What temple?" asked Yusei.

"There was old temple just South of the Nazca Lines" said Tiffany " I wanted to explore. Chazz was reluctant, but I forced him to come anyway. Inside the temple were an array of very interesting artifacts, but the thing that interested me most was a mural carved on the wall. It depicted strange dragon facing off agianist a huge jackal with a star glowing between them,"

"Power Tool Dragon and Jakal Rasca?" thought Leo, looking at the star mark on his arm.

"Yes" said Tiffany, looking at Leo " once I saw you're Power Tool Dragon I knew without a doubt, it was the one I saw carved on the wall. Unforunately, while I was looking at the mural Chazz had found Jakal Rasca's card, unleashing the dog demon's spirit, which, unlike the other Immortals had not been sealed in the Earth. It turned Chazz evil and took him away,"

"I didn't see him again until I had this very strange dream where I was taken to another world, where duel monsters seemed to be real. Chazz's eyes had grown cold, and now he called himself Mange. His Earthbound Immortal had captured Red Eyes Darkness Dragon's spirit and used it to transform himself to look exactly like the dragon. There was a great power emerging in Neo Domino City, and he wanted my help so that he could claim it,"

" I agreed to help in hopes on getting the old Chazz back. So I told my cousin Carly I was coming over to Japan for a visit. I sacrifced two of my own cards once I figured out that Chazz had forced they Fifth Dragon and his partner to join our fight. I'm sorry for all the bad things I have done during my visit, but if its any consulation, thank you for saving my friend,"

"No problem" said Yusei, shaking Tiffany's hand " saving people is what we do,"

"Jack" said Tiffany, smiling shyly at her cousin's boyfriend " tell my cousin I'm sorry about this whole thing and that I've returned to America. She doesn't have have to worry, I promise I'll be back to visit again in a few months,"

"I'll tell her," said Jack.

"Good" said Tiffany, shaking hands with Jack " because if any bad happens I'll know. Me and Carly trade e-mails every night. I already know all about the shower and cherry pie incident,"

"Shower?" said Yusei.

"Cherry pie?" laughed Crow.

"What's this all about Jack?" asked Akiza, smiling devilously.

"Nothing!" Jack shouted, but try as hard as he could the former King couldn't hide his blush.

"Jackie's in love! Jackie's in love!" chanted Leo and Luna, dancing around the room.

" No I'm not!" yelled Jack, but that statement just seemed to make everyone around him laugh.

Jack just hmphed and grunted in response, which only made Yusei and the others laugh louder. Sometimes it just doesn't pay to be the center of attention.


	10. Chapter 10: Sweet Revenge

**Ch.10: Sweet Revenge**

A few days later Tiffany had kept her word and she and Chazz to the next flight home to America. Before leaving they had tried thier best to find the card that overshadowed Chazz, but it had disappeared without a trace.

Leo looked in his old deck to see that he had gained a new card in place of Dark Earth Transformation called the Hand of Gaia. With this newly gained card there was no doubt that he would be able to summon Power Earth Dragon agian very soon.

Kita had cast one final spell with her staff before returning back to the Spirit World, making all the humans, except for the Signers and their friends forget what had happened in the past few days. As a result the people of Neo Domino City saw the destruction of Phoenix Station as just a regular old building collaspe.

Celebration was called for as soon as everyone arrived back at the twin's mansion. Jack was especially happy since Carly was discharged from the hospital early that morning and could come.

Akiza was in the pool floating on inflatable raft, while Leo and Luna were busy having a splash fight. Yusei was watching them have fun from the pinic table. Jack and Carly had their backs agianist a tree and were just staring at the clouds, while waiting for Crow to finish cooking the burgers.

" You sure he knows how to cook?" Carly asked Jack.

"Don't worry" said Jack " Crow did most of the cooking back in the Satellite just before we met Martha. Although once Martha got a taste of his cooking he was booted out of the kitchen for life,"

"Dinner's On!" yelled Crow.

Soon everyone was gathered at the picnic table as Crow brought over the delcious smelling burgers. Despite the joke Jack made about Crow's cooking the burgers weren't that half bad, in fact Leo nearly consumed about five in a row.

"How's everything going for your cousin in America?" Yusei asked Carly.

"Great" said Carly " in fact, she says her and Chazz may be coming for a visit in a couple of months,"

"Well at least it will be under better circumstances," said Luna.

" It's still hard to believe that there was another Earthbound Immortal" said Akiza, putting down her fork " question is, why wasn't Jakal Rasca sealed in the earth along with the other Immortals? Why place him in that stone temple?"

"Your guess is as good as mine" said Yusei " it seems to be an awful lot a trouble to bring out the Fifth Dragon. Hopfully this Immortal was the last one,"

"We'll just have to wait and see," said Jack.

"Hey Jack, that reminds me" said Crow " what was that cherry pie and shower incident Tiffany mentioned before going back to the states?"

"None of your business!" said Jack.

"Ah come on, please" said Crow " Carly, you'll tell me won't ya?"

" I don't know...," said Carly, seeing Jack's angry expression.

"Yeah Carly come on!" shouted Leo " we already know that you have a big crush on Jack, so spill!"

"Wha...!" said Carly, blushing.

"They're not going to stop unless you tell them" said Akiza, looking between Leo and Crow " so you might as well spill the beans,"

"Alright," said Carly.

"What!" said Jack, looking at Carly in shock " you don't have to bend to the will of these fools. They should learn to respect other people's privacy!"

"Well it wasn't that bad" said Carly, still blushing " besides, I thought you weren't afriad of anything,"

"Fine, tell them!" said Jack, seething.

**(FlashBack-Carly's POV)**

_Well, Jack came over to visit my aprtment one day. He was tired and looked a little rudged so I sugguested he take a shower. While he went into the bathroom, I went into a kitchen. You see I had a cherry pie baking to give to my mom for mother's day. She loved cherry pies._

_A few minutes later the oven went ding and I pulled out the cherry pie. It was about that time when Jack called me to bring him a towel so that he could dry off. Taking the cherry pie with me, I grabbed a towel and stepped into the bathroom._

_As soon I entered though I tripped, landing face down on the floor. The cherry pie flew out of my hands, over the shower curtian, and landed right on top Jack's head. I was so embrassed having colored his blonde hair red with cherries, that I grabbed the towel and offered to clean it off._

_I tripped again, making our bodies collide. My body had Jack's pinned to the floor, and I drew back instantly and ran in embrassment from seeing him practically naked. I bolted myself in my room while Jack finished the rest of his shower._

_Fifthteen minutes later I heard Jack knocking on my bedroom door, trying to erge me to come out. I didn't want to come out, I was to embrassed face him after what had just happened. Eventually, he did manage to get me to come out, by promising to help me cook my mom another cherry pie._

**_(End Flashback)_**

"At least that one didn't land on top of my head !" said Jack, everyone laughed.

" Well that was an interesting story Jack," said Akiza, getting up.

Yusei was about to follow Akiza when an unseen force from under the table knocked him over making him land right on top of the red-haired girl. Both Yusei and Akiza blushed at each other's close proximity. Carly looked at Jack, noting the duelist's smug smile. There was no doubt in her mind that Jack had been the unseen force that tripped Yusei.

Laughing in his mind, Jack grinned now knowing that the pressure was off him and Carly, and Yusei and Akiza had everyone's attention now. Revenge tasted sweet, but not as sweet as Carly's cherry pie.

**The End**


End file.
